An Honorable Union
by Bluetech
Summary: Soren has abandoned his positive outlook on life. He feels that he is missing the last piece to his life's puzzle, and his friends are worried. When he finds that missing piece, it signals the start of a new era for him and another blessed owl...
1. Something In The Flames

**A/N:**

** I know there are probably a ton of stories already uploaded about how Soren and Pelli came to be, but what the heck, here's another...**

**I was bored and in pain from my tooth extraction surgery, so I decided to write this.**

***Disclaimer: I am not gifted enough to own any of the characters and places in this story, so don't think that I wish I did!***

**Theme song: Stay In My Memory, by Bim.**

**I have a really outlandish story in the works right now, so I will be busy finishing that this week!**

**Please review, and if you absolutely _have_ to flame, go ahead...**

**Till my next upload,**

**Wolf Out!**

* * *

_Prologue: It was early summer following the Guardians' attack on The Pure Ones in the St. Aegolius canyons._

_It was a time of peace for the owl world, and particularly to the Guardians Of Ga'Hoole._

_Soren has been a Guardian for some time now, and has had many experiences since that distant night._

_But recently, he has felt a strange longing nagging at his spirit, a void yearning to be filled._

_He has said little of his afflictions, even to the other members of the Band, and they are worried deeply about him._

_Little does he know, an unexpected discovery in the midst of a conflagration will turn out to be a meeting he will never forget, in more ways than one._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Something In The Flames**

Soren was sitting next to his friends in the Chaw Of Chaws in the dining hollow, slowly munching on a stuffed mouse. Digger looked up from his mouse and noticed him hanging over his food, his expression one of sadness.

"Hey, Soren, are you okay?"

He had to speak forcefully to be heard over the cacophony of chatter from the dozens of other owls in the hollow. Soren turned slowly towards him, fixing him with a suddenly alert look.

"Yeah, Digger, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

The Burrowing Owl could tell that he was hiding something, which was very unlike him. Gylfie heard the exchange and turned to Soren, who was sitting next to her.

"But you don't _look_ fine, Soren. You have hardly touched your mouse..."

He looked down at the little Elf Owl and replied edgily, "Gylfie, not now. Can we talk about it later?"

"If that is what you want, Soren, then I guess we can wait."

Ruby downed her cup of milkberry tea and exclaimed, "I am so full! Let's go see Ezylryb. It's almost time for Colliering class!"

Soren let the others pass before he followed them out, his talons dragging on the wooden floor. Gylfie turned around and saw him lagging behind.

"Come on, Soren! Maybe Ezylryb can get your mind off of whatever is bothering you."

He walked slightly faster and muttered very softly, "I doubt it..."

The seven owls crowded into the Colliering hollow, but Ezylryb was nowhere in sight. Soren found a spot in the corner, away from the other owls, and motioned with a quick sweep of his luminous wing for Gylfie and Digger to come over.

They trotted up to him and asked in unison, "What is the matter? You look like you have a case of the gollymopes."

"I-I feel like something is missing inside me, like something is not complete. It started bothering me a moon cycle ago. I just don't know what to do..."

Digger tilted his head a few times, and then spoke.

"Maybe it is because you are longing for something greater than friendship."

"What does that mean, Digger? Please explain."

Digger was keen about going beyond the superficial meanings behind mysteries, uncovering the hidden truths and emotions, as his name suggested.

"What I mean is that maybe your spirit is craving love, and I think you are feeling a drive to find a mate to satisfy that craving..."

Gylfie felt her gizzard twitch in agreement as Digger spoke.

"I think Digger has put a talon on your problem, if I may put it that way. Maybe you need to find a mate."

"Is that what you think it is, Digger? Well, if you are right, how can I even begin to find one? I haven't seen any female Barn Owls around, and even if I did, I would probably be too nervous to approach them."

Soren gazed mournfully at the ground with a sigh.

"Digger and I can start a search for females, if you want. We will do anything to help you, Soren, you know that."

"I don't know, guys. Let me try to figure this one out on my own first. Thanks for the offer, though."

They happily replied, "Okay, but if you change your mind, we will be ready!"

Just then, a Great Gray peered into the hollow, and he was twitching with excitement.

"Let's go, lads! There is a nice, strong fire burning over in Ambala. I'll bet on my gizzard it is full of bonk embers and plenty of rough winds!"

He turned and glided from the port, all of the owls' faces lighting up in anticipation. They dashed from the opening into a moonless night, but one still faintly illuminated by the countless pinpricks of stars above.

Soren flew behind Elvanryb on his starboard side, and as the Hoolemere Sea rushed on by beneath them, they flew towards a flickering glow off in the distance, seeming to reach up into the obsidian sky like some sort of fiery beast.

The strange void in the Barn Owl's gizzard was slowly morphing into a different feeling.

_Why is my gizzard acting so strange? _He wondered silently. _It feels as though this fire is holding something, something important. My gizzard has never acted this way on any other fire trip..._

The Colliering Chaw flew on, and as they reached the border of Ambala and alighted on a small hill, they could see the fire's extent clearly. Most of the trees to the north and east of them were in some stage of being consumed by the scorching sea of orange below.

The winds flowing from the firestorm shook the owls, and the unreal heat was drying their eyes out. Elvanryb had sent the other owls out in pairs, one watching for danger from above, while the other gathered the embers tumbling across the ground below. Soren heard him approaching over the roar of the fire, and turned to face him as he hovered in front.

"Soren, lad, you team up with Ruby and look over in the northeast side of the fire for coals."

"Sure, Elvanryb, but where is she?"

An owl with feathers that almost matched the shades of the fire itself flew up and alighted next to him, panting slowly.

"Follow me, Ruby! We are going to head northeast, into an ember bed."

Elvanryb hooted, "Glaux speed, Guardians!" before flying off to the west.

The Barn Owl lifted off with some difficulty, and glided above the tendrils of fire, with Ruby close behind. He scanned the forest floor for any open spaces as they flew, finally seeing one just ahead. He had to screech to be heard over the drone of the flames.

"Down there, Ruby! I will go in first! Yell at the first sign of danger!"

"Got it, Soren!"

He dived steeply, picking up enough speed to cut through the bubbles of hot air erupting from the forest below. He swooped into a clear space between two receding walls of fire, and noticed that the ground was dancing with embers being blown around by the winds.

He began snatching embers as they rolled by, even managing to catch one that had been lifted off the ground and blown by his beak. He flew straight up, almost lifted effortlessly by the rising winds, and flew to Ruby. He dropped the glowing orbs into the tiny bucket she carried, and then grabbed it in his own talons.

He hovered and watched as she pierced the thermals and began plucking up the crazed embers, just as he had done. A resounding crunch rattled in his ears, and as he looked up, he saw the burning husk of a fir tilt towards the clearing.

"Ruby! Get out now!"

He saw the Short-Eared Owl freeze, look over at the plummeting fir, and jet straight up. The air was filled with a storm of glowing shards as the fir slammed the ground, disintegrating like shattering glass.

"That was close, Ruby!"

"Too close, I know! Now let's get back to the cliff!"

She dropped the few embers she had managed to grab into the bucket, and both owls flew steadily to the southwest, towards the rocky cliff painted by the glow from the fire.

They saw many of the teams waiting there as they landed, each of their buckets pouring a reddish light from within.

He walked up to Martin and asked, "Where's Elvanryb?"

"He went out to check if any of our owls were still out there."

Just as he finished, a strange scream resonated in his ears.

"Did you hear that, Ruby?"

She looked at him with a puzzled expression on her ruddy face.

"Hear what? How can you hear anything with this noise!"

He turned to face the fire and began moving his head in a myriad of positions. He heard it again, and it seemed to arrive at his ear slits at the same time, meaning the source lay in front of him.

"I am a Barn Owl, and I can often hear things that others cannot. I keep hearing a noise from out ahead of me. I have to go check it out!"

Martin jumped in front of him and pleaded, "You can't leave, Soren! Elvanryb will be back any minute!"

He lifted into the air above Martin and screeched, "Tell him to wait for me! I will be right back!"

He could barely keep his flight steady as he flew north, having to rise above several curtains of flame and slide between the maze of cooking trees. The shrill sound once again piercing the thunderous noise, seeming to flow down to him from above. He kept going and suddenly noticed the form of a large fir tree surrounded by flames, but untouched the tree was, for now.

He flew around it in circles and spotted a blackened hollow on the far side of the tree. He heard a frantic pulse from inside, and it seemed familiar to him somehow. He landed on a blackened twig off to one side, and another scream erupted from within the hole.

"Help me! Is anybody out there? I don't want to die!"

He stretched and peered around into the hole, locking eyes with a soot stained, but strangely gleaming, Barn Owl.

"I heard your screams. I can get you out of here! Can you fly?"

He received no response from the panicked female, and proceeded to clamber into the ashy hollow.

"Come on! This tree is about to burn! Follow me!"

"Never! I will never join the likes of you! If you are here to recruit me, I would advise you to just leave and let me burn!"

The owl's ferocity stunned him, and suddenly he realized why she was acting like this.

_She must think I am a Pure One! I guess they have been trying to recruit lone Tytos since the fall of ! I have to save her. But how?_

"I am not a Pure One! Please listen! I can't let you burn!"

He slowly approached her as she pressed herself against the back wall, the flames from outside flashing off of her shining eyes.

"You think I would believe that! Try me, you evil pile of racdrops!"

"Wait, let me exp-"

Soren was winded as the female struck him in the chest with a violent sweep of her tawny wing, throwing him against the opposite wall.

"Before I die, I plan on taking you down with me, Pure One filth!"

He tried to get up, but the blow had momentarily dazed him.

"Are...you...yoicks! We... have to... leave!"

She said nothing, and as he tried to get up again, she raked a talon across his chest, creating three parallel red streaks that burned as hot as the fire just outside. He managed to lift a wing and block her blows, while his brain raced to figure out a solution.

_I have to use a legend, just like I did back in the moon blaze chamber at St. Aggies! The Fire Cycle is the one I remember the most. Here. Goes. Nothing!_

He lowered his wing and received another strike on his breast, the sting searing through his body. He managed to open his beak through the miasma of pain and repeated the legend as best as he could.

"It was in the time of the endless volcanoes. For years and years in the land known as Beyond the Beyond, flames had scraped the sky, turning clouds the color of glowing embers both day and night. The volcanoes that had been dormant for years had begun to erupt. Ash and dust blew across the land and, although it was thought to be a curse from Great Glaux on high, it was something else. For this was the time when Grank, the first collier, was hatched. This was the time when a few special owls discovered that fire could be tamed!"

He slowly peeled open his eyes, blurry from his tears of pain, and saw that the female had backed away from him. He staggered to his talons and gasped as he felt trickles of blood running through his feathers.

"Do you know... how much... this hurts! Y-you could have killed-"

"Hmmm. The Fire Cycle. Quite an appropriate choice, considering the situation we're in."

Her lovely face grew into a smirk.

"I guess you aren't a Pure One after all. They would never dare to learn such a powerful story..."

"N-now do you believe m-me?"

Soren struggled to breathe, for every rise of his chest caused a burst of throbbing pain.

"I guess we should be leaving now. I will follow your lead. And I am deeply sorry about...those. I wasn't going to take any chances."

"I hope... I hope I can fly with these cuts all over me!"

He lofted from the hollow and managed to work the roiling air to his advantage. He looked slowly back and saw the tree behind the female suddenly burst into flames.

She followed his gaze, and she felt her gizzard jump at the sight, imagining what could have happened had they not fled. He called out instructions as he navigated the fiery atmosphere, and she had to admit he flew exceedingly well, despite the wounds she had inflicted.

He led her to a small outcropping, and she noticed several owls seemed to be pacing rapidly upon the dusty surface. He landed and called out, "Elvanryb. I am back. I-I rescued this owl from the fire."

A horrid looking owl flew up, and his good eye widened at what he saw.

"Way to run off like that, lad. We were all worried sick! And what in Glaux's name happened to you?"

Soren's voice ached with pain as he spoke.

"I-I will explain later. Just check to see if she is okay. I am f-fine."

The large owl turned to her, looked her over, and said, "Are you in good shape? No burns, cuts, or sprains?"

"No, sir. I am fine. This owl rescued me, and I owe him my life. He had to do a little convincing, however. I thought he was a Pure One, and I tried to drive him off. I hope I didn't hurt him too bad..."

"Don't worry, young Tyto. We will get him checked out at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. Do you mind telling me your name?"

"Pellimore, sir. But I am accustomed to just plain Pelli."

Soren managed to catch the conversation between the two.

_Pelli...It sounds so smooth, so bold... _he thought.

He was torn from his revel as Otulissa and Martin rushed up to him, shocked by the scarlet web that laced his chest, in addition to the red cuts on the edges of his wings.

"Great Glaux, Soren! Are you alright?"

"Y-yes. I saved that owl over there, but she thought...she thought I was a Pure One. You can probably guess what happened next."

"Shame on her! How could she do this to you! I should go have a talk with-"

"No, Otulissa, it's fine. She apologized. I think I can make it back to the tree. It's not as bad as it looks."

The Spotted Owl appeared unconvinced, and although she felt that Barn Owl needed a good talking to, she reluctantly submitted to Soren's wishes. Elvanryb rounded up the owls and they lifted off back towards home, the softly glowing buckets like small lanterns in the shadowy night.

Digger flew ahead of Soren to ease his flight. The pain had lessened considerably, and it seemed to be replaced with a soft warmth, like the glow of the embers they carried. He spied Pelli flying next to the Great Gray, towards the front of the formation.

He heard her asking many questions about Ga'Hoole, and even admitting she had always wanted to go, but never could work up the courage to fly across the Sea. He felt her gizzard quivering from all the way at the back, where he flew.

The group of owls soon reached the tree, and one by one, began dropping their buckets off in Bubo's warm forge. They then headed to their hollows for a hard earned sleep, for the sky was changing from a deep black to a lovely azure shade.

Soren walked wearily to the infirmary and received some worms for the multitude of lacerations on his body. He settled himself into one of the mossy beds in the dimly lit room. It was empty, save for himself and the nurse, an efficient and kind Barred Owl named Hannah.

She gingerly placed the wriggling creatures on his chest, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Hannah. That feels wonderful."

"Anytime, dearie. I will be checking on you now and then, so don't worry. Those cuts should be healed by morning. Now, please try to sleep."

He watched as she disappeared into a passage leading from the infirmary. He gazed slowly up at the ceiling, which was painted by the wavering forms of the flames from the torch mounted on the wall nearby. He grew drowsy watching the orange shapes play in a silent dance, and the last one he remembered seeing was that of the silhouette of a Barn Owl...


	2. The Lessons Begin

**Chapter 2: The Lessons Begin**

Soren awoke some time before the sun had totally set, and being as his cuts were nearly sealed, he decided to relax in the library. He still felt dim pulses of discomfort, but it wasn't anything he couldn't bear. He realized it had taken him quite some time to reach the library. He had to stifle a gasp as he entered and saw Pelli hunched over a book and mumbling angrily.

He crept up beside her and whispered, "What are you reading?"

She jumped back at the sudden sound, fluttering the pages of the book.

"How long were you there? You shouldn't sneak up on me like that."

"I just got here. I didn't know you would be in here. I just came to read for awhile."

"You can read?"

Her face was one of confusion and excitement.

"Uh, yeah. Why? You can read too, can't you?"

She suddenly looked away from him, and he caught a flash of shame in her twin orbs.

"N-no, I can't. I know it sounds silly. I only recognized the Fire Cycle because my Mum read it to me all the time..."

"Well, that explains it. I could, you know, teach you, if you wanted me to."

A new light flooded her face as she tuned back towards him.

"Oh, would you? I would greatly appreciate it! I see so many nice books in here. If only I could read them. Oh, I guess I forgot to ask your name. I am sorry."

"Don't be. My name is Soren. I know your name is Pellimore, but you prefer Pelli."

"You are right, Soren. I like how your name sounds. It is unusual, but smooth."

"I guess we can start with a joke book, since it doesn't have any confusing words in it."

He walked past her and plucked a book from a nearly empty shelf. On the spine it read: _Slightly Filthy Riddles for Soiled Minds._

He set it on a small book stand next to Ezylryb's desk and peeled it open. He motioned for Pelli to come over with a flip of his head.

"Now, you have to learn the symbols we call 'letters,' first. Then you use letters to make words. And when you put words together, you can speak properly. Here, can you recognize any of these letters?"

He motioned with his talon to a joke about a seagull.

"I can recognize them, but I don't know their names, Soren."

"Okay, see the first one? That is an 'o.' The next letter is an 'n.' The third letter is a 'c,' and the last one is an 'e.' "

"Okay, but what does it sound like? Is it 'on-cee?' 'o-n-c-e?' 'onk?' "

She looked up from the book, her face gripped by frustration.

"You are close, Pelli. Try again."

"Wait, is it, 'once?' "

"Very good, Pelli!"

Her face gave a triumphant smile as he gazed at her, a small pulse rocking his gizzard.

"Now, see if you can figure out the next one."

"I see an 'e' there, and there."

She pointed at the two shapes with her talon.

"But what is that tall thingy? Why is it bigger than the others?"

"Oh, that. The first letter of the first word in a sentence is a capital letter. That is a capital 't.' "

"Now they have different sizes too? This is going to be harder than I thought, Soren..."

"You have already done well. It won't take over a moon cycle for you to get it. Keep going."

"Okay, that is a 't,' then... what is that?"

"That is an 'h.' "

"And that?"

"That is an 'r.' "

"T, h, e, r, e. Is it 't-here?' 'th-ere?' No, it's 'there!' "

"Yes, Pelli, right again!"

The two owls remained folded over the book for some time as Pelli dissected every word, only stopping to ask a question about a letter she had not seen before.

Soren was awed by her determination in the face of this challenge. He knew that with his help, and her strong will, soon she would learn to read by herself. As she reached the last word of the first sentence, Soren challenged her to read it out loud.

"Go on, Pelli. Read the first line to me."

She paused for a moment, then slowly slid her eyes across the page as she read.

"Once there was a seagull named...Luke."

She lifted her eyes from the book, and a veil of genuine pride fell upon her helper's face.

"Very good, Pelli. You got it perfectly!"

"I-I did? Wow, that was pretty easy!"

He looked past her and saw pale moonbeams spilling into the hollow from the sky port above.

"It's already early evening, Pelli. Time for our daily tweener."

"What is that?"

"It is our first meal of the day. Follow me to the Dining Hollow. You can get lost in the maze of passages in the trunk of the tree if you are not careful."

Just as he reached the round entrance, Ezylryb appeared from the gloomy hall.

"Oh, hello lad. It's time for tweener."

"We were just leaving, Ezylryb. I was in here teaching Pelli how to read for the past few hours."

"Good job, lad. Keep it up."

The grizzled owl turned to Pelli and in a whistling tone said, "With a guide like Soren here, you will learn in no time, Pelli."

"Thank you, sir. I agree. I could not have a better teacher."

He turned and waddled down the hall, and she noticed his left foot was missing a talon.

"I can tell his injuries bother you. It makes you want to stare, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does."

"It was like that for me when I first came to Ga'Hoole with the Band."

Pelli cocked her head and asked, "Who are they? The Band, I mean."

"That is what me and my three friends are called. Digger is a Burrowing Owl, Gylfie is an Elf Owl, and Twilight is a Great Gray."

"I see. So you all got here together?"

"Pretty much, Pelli. Anyways, we should get going. I always sit with my friends, and I don't want to be late."

As he turned to leave, she moved close to him and wrapped her wings around him gently.

"Thank you, Soren, for all the help you have given me..."

She released him, and he saw a shine of trust and joy in the twin onyx pools. He could not speak for a moment, since a steady warmth pulsed in his gizzard.

"You are welcome, Pelli."

The two owls threaded their way down the interior of the trunk, following the rising din of voices that could only be emanating from the Dining Hollow.

He entered slowly with Pelli in tow, scanning for Mrs. P., since she was the table he and the Band always ate at. He found them off to his left, and he saw Gylfie wave him over with her tiny wing.

Gylfie and Twilight scooted apart to make room for the new Barn Owl beside Soren. She looked on edge to them, not saying a word as she picked at the summer vole before her.

Gylfie nudged him with her wing.

"Who is _she_, Soren?"

"Her name is Pelli, and she was rescued from the fire in Ambala two days ago."

He was careful not to mention it was actually _him _that had rescued her, or of how _he_ had spent the last few hours teaching her how to read.

"The Search & Rescue Chaw found her in a burning tree after we had collected all the coals we needed."

"I think you have made a new friend, Soren!"

"No, Gylfie. She just followed me in because she didn't want to get lost. I haven't really talked with her since she got here."

He hated lying, but he could not divulge the secret glow he felt when he was around her. When he was, he felt the void recede, only to be replaced by that lovely sensation.

"Whatever you say, Soren!"

He turned away from her pointedly and began tearing into the furry lump before him. He swallowed a meaty chunk and carefully glanced over at Pelli. She seemed nervous to him, avoiding the gaze of the other owls, and she had only eaten a small part of her vole.

"Are you okay? You seem nervous."

"It is just so confusing in here. I don't know hardly any owls besides you, I would probably get lost in the passages, and I wish I was in a chaw, like you are!"

"I know, there are many things to take in at first. But just give yourself some time. I will be here to help you through it all, so all you need to do is ask."

"You are right. I guess I should give it time. I can't eat anymore, though. Can you take me to my hollow, Soren?"

"Sure, Pelli. I am finished eating too."

He turned and gave an apologetic glance at his friends before he left the hollow, the nervous female close behind. Gylfie, Twilight, and Digger caught his glance and looked at one another, confusion washing over their faces. They merely shrugged and kept on eating.

He led Pelli to her space high up in the trunk, but he stopped her before she entered.

"Do you want to go do some more reading?"

"No, not tonight, Soren. I have had enough for one day. Maybe tomorrow, after you finish your chaw practices."

"I understand. I will meet you in the library tomorrow, after my Weather Class. Good light, Pelli."

"Gooood light, Soren."

Pelli yawned and settled herself into the comfy nest she had built. Since she had not been approved for chaw training yet, she had a lot of free time, and she either spent it in the library or spent it sleeping. She was looking forward to tomorrow, since that is when she would try to read an actual scientific work. The faith Soren had in her made her gizzard light up, and it made her task more enjoyable, and not so daunting.

She shared the hollow with a Saw-Whet Owl named Charlotte. Charlotte was only slightly older than her, and had just been placed in the Navigation Chaw. Pelli figured she was off flying the fresh summer winds and learning the star patterns above. She soon dozed off into a lovely sleep, filled with dreams about the fire, the tree, and _Soren_. Her gizzard twitched gently every time his face appeared in her thoughts, soft sighs escaping her beak.


	3. Beauty In The Feathers

**Chapter 3: Beauty In The Feathers**

Soren was confused and frightened by the strange signals his gizzard had been sending him. Every time he neared her, it erupted like his own private volcano, and yet it felt as though he had been rendered complete, whole.

Tonight would turn out to be something even greater.

Pelli was chatting with Ezylryb as he entered the library.

He hoped his trembling gizzard would not affect his voice. He paused in the doorway and cleared his throat. She wheeled around and locked eyes with him. A spark seemed to charge the air between them, and he swiftly broke her gaze.

"Well, h-hello, Pelli. Are you ready to try a more challenging work?"

"Yes, Soren. I think I can do it. I can read pretty well on my own, thanks to you!"

"Maybe tonight will be the last little bit you need to learn from me."

"Maybe it will be, Soren!"

Soren lifted a rather dusty book from a stack on Ezylryb's desk. Ezylryb proceeded to shuffle casually from the hollow, giving Soren a wink with his good eye before he vanished from sight.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know. I guess he didn't want to disturb us with his munching. He likes to eat caterpillars while he works."

He motioned to the small pile of green creatures on the corner of the desk.

"Oh. I didn't hear him say anything. Are you sure that is why he left so quickly?"

"What else could it be, Pelli?"

He scooted next to her and placed the book in front of the small torch that crackled and glowed on the wall. The book's front cover bore the title: _Atmospheric Pressures & Turbulations:An Interpreter's Guide_

_. _He spread the tome open and blew away the puffs of dust that billowed out.

"Read it to yourself first, then repeat it to me."

She nodded resolutely and began scrolling her gaze down the page. As she read, Soren began to notice many things he had not previously observed about her: The way her golden wings glowed and rippled as she concentrated. The way her feathers seemed to shine with a light from within. The manner in which her ivory breast rose and fell with each soft breath.

He also noticed she had a scent, a soft odor that seemed to enfold him like the moss in his nest. It reminded him of the way the tree smelled after a rain: cool and earthly, but hinted with a touch of spice from the healthy wood.

But above all else, what truly melted his heart, were her eyes. They seemed to have a luster that matched his own, and it entranced him when he caught their gaze. As he realized what all these symptoms met, his gizzard gave a jerk.

_Could this really be...love? I don't know what else to call it. It makes me want to wilf, and yet...and yet I enjoy it. I have never felt so alive, until now. I would do anything for her. I doubt she feels the same. I mean , all these scars I have from battles and colliering must look revolting to her. It would hurt deeply if she does not share my feelings..._

So lost was he in his mental monologue that he did not hear Pelli whispering his name.

"Soren, are you alright? You look like you saw a scroom."

He jerked himself back to reality.

"I am sorry. I was just thinking deeply. I am fine. Are you done with that page?"

"Yes. I am done. Are you ready?"

He began to nibble constantly at his port plummels. She could not concentrate while his head was jerking about.

"Could you stop, please. I can't focus with your head twitching like that."

"Sorry, Pelli. Go ahead."

She read to him the first page, and he checked her work. She did very well, only mispronouncing two words.

"I can't believe how far you have come, Pelli! You did wonderful! You only missed two words!"

She felt a strange new twitch in her gizzard as he congratulated her. She admired his faith in her, and all the time he had spent to teach her.

"I never could have done it without you, Soren. I owe you so much..."

"You are very welcome. I enjoy helping you. It gives me a new energy that I haven't felt in a long time. Would you like to continue?"

"Oh, yes. I want to see if I can finish this chapter before the dawn breaks!"

"Well, let's get started!"

He watched her read for the remainder of the night, and soon she was communicating the pages flawlessly. He noticed her eyelids drooping just as she repeated the last few pages.

"Are you tired, Pelli? Do you want to rest now?"

"Yes, I do. I can hardly keep my eyes open. Can you walk me to my hollow. I will probably bump into the walls without you..."

"Sure, Pelli. I am going to head off to my hollow too. I am just as tired as you are."

Shortly after leaving the library. they arrived at the entrance to Pelli's hollow, and Soren noticed a small cream and brown shape in the corner.

He scooted over to let her pass, and she said, "That's Charlotte, my hollow mate. I guess she got tired out from her star flight with the Navigation Chaw."

He turned to her and whispered, "Well then, I will try not to wake her. Good light, Pelli."

He got no response, as she had already climbed into her nest and drifted off to sleep.

His gizzard was in turmoil all the way from her hollow to his, and he decided to finally confess his emotions to Gylfie, Digger & Twilight. He entered and saw they were just about to fall asleep, busily arranging their nests.

_Well, here goes nothing..._ he said mentally.

"Hey guys, I need to tell you something important..."


	4. Strength In The Scars

**Chapter 4: Strength In The Scars**

Pelli was confused by the way she had been feeling the past week. She would be completely at ease each day until Soren arrived, willing to help her polish her reading skills. She waited in the library tonight with Ezylryb, chatting about her life before she had been caught in that dreadful blaze, which erupted while she had been sleeping.

She heard a noise from behind her, and as she swiveled around, she locked eyes with Soren. An electric jolt sizzled in her gizzard, and she watched as he looked at the floor.

He asked if she was ready to move on to a harder book, to which she replied, "Yes, Soren. I think I can do it."

She had been feeling pretty confident in her abilities by this point, and she hoped tonight would be the last session she would need. She could not hold his gaze, and she stared at the ground for several seconds as Soren lifted an ancient book from the desk.

She coughed slightly from the dry dust, and she noticed Ezylryb was no longer in the hollow as she looked up.

She turned to him and asked, "Where did he go?"

He replied with a nervous, "I don't know. I guess he didn't want to disturb us with his munching. He likes to eat caterpillars while he works."

Pelli felt that wasn't the entire reason, but she decided not to push it. He laid the tome in front of her, randomly flipping it open to a chapter about pressure differentials.

He asked her to read it once silently, then read it aloud. She noticed he was very close to her as she began to move her eyes across the page.

However, she felt less nervous, and oddly comforted, by his presence. Pelli would often glance over at him while she read, and features she had not observed during previous lessons began to show.

She noticed the feathers on his legs had grown ragged and ashy. His talons were blackened, but still held their natural curve and sharpness. His tawny wings looked strong, and his primaries grew straight and long.

His breast feathers bore sooty streaks that stretched and contracted as he breathed. An earthly aroma filled her senses, reminding her of the scent of the hollow she shared with her Mum, Da, and brother.

But most of all, she noticed the many nicks, cuts, and scratches that painted his perfect form.

At first she had found them unpleasant, but now she realized they told a story. It was a story of all the good he had done, all the battles he had fought, and all of the fires he had bravely entered. She knew those scars were a tribute to himself, and others as well. She drew strength from them, and her gizzard seemed to quaver with a peaceful sensation.

_Could I be in love? I knew my Mum and Da loved each other, and I loved my brother, but I have never felt it for another owl, until I met him. Wait, why has Soren simply become...him? Is that a sign, a confirmation of sorts, regarding the strange feeling that has plagued me?I don't know what else it could be. But what if he feels different? If he is, all I am experiencing is a lie. I pray to Glaux that he feels the same..._

Pelli finished reading, and she looked up to see his face was one of fear. He began to preen the plummels on his port wing, and she could not concentrate.

"Could you stop, please? I can't focus with your head twitching like that."

He apologized and she repeated the page to him. He checked her accuracy, and he said she had only missed two words.

She felt a burst of joy as he exclaimed, "I can't believe how far you have come, Pelli!"

"I never could have done it without you, Soren. I owe you so much..."

She pleaded with him to allow her to finish the remainder of the chapter before the sun chased away the night.

She smiled at his response.

"Well, let's get started!"

Eventually, she felt her eyelids grow heavy, and by now she was struggling to finish the last few pages. Soren noticed shortly after, and laid a wing on her, speaking gently in her ear slit.

"Are you tired, Pelli? Do you want to rest now?"

She obliged drowsily, and persuaded him to escort her to her hollow. As she slid past him and shambled towards her nest, she saw Charlotte sleeping peacefully in the corner.

She noticed a look of confusion on his face.

"Thats Charlotte, my hollow mate. I guess she got tired out from her star flight with the Navigation Chaw."

"Well then, I will try not to wake her. Good light, Pelli."

She did not reply, since his last words were but a murmur echoing in her sleep.

_I must explain to Charlotte my feelings about him. I can't keep it locked up inside any longer. I will tell her as soon as the night returns..._


	5. A Book & A Beginning

**Chapter 5: A Book & A Beginning**

Soren had confided his feelings for Pelli to the rest of the Band after his meeting with her in the library, and they all knew it was what they had expected. They told him he had to be brave and confront her about them.

It was the only way to would find refuge from his emotions. He had reluctantly agreed, and he planned to meet her in the library for that very purpose.

His sleep that day had been troubling, and he was nervous beyond belief for what he swore he would do when evening fell: propose.

Meanwhile, Pelli was discussing the very same matter with Charlotte after they had awoken.

"What should I do, Charlotte? I can't deal with these intense signals anymore..."

The tiny Saw-Whet replied, "You just have to face him and get it over with, Pelli."

"But what if we aren't fit mates? I am not even sure he is troubled the same way I am right now."

Charlotte rested a stubby wing on her distraught friend.

"Here is what _I_ am sure about: You will never know until you _try_."

"I suppose you are right. I am going to go to the library and finish my favorite book."

"What book is that, Pelli?"

"King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table. I think you should read it too."

"Perhaps I will begin it tonight, Pelli. I hope your meeting with Soren goes well!"

The female paused at the edge of the trunk passage and replied, "Thank you. I hope so too."

Pelli made her way down into the library, and thank fully it was empty. She walked over to where she had left the King Arthur book and peeled it open to the feather she had left to mark her place.

She sat in deep silence for over an hour, the moon slowly sliding by the east facing port, briefly brightening the hollow before rising out of sight.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she closed the book and replaced it back on the shelf.

She browsed some other titles on a neighboring shelf, and they turned out to be mostly romance novels. She chose a rather thin one and began reading.

The book focused on an Other named Rapunzel, who was trapped in a castle for years, eventually being rescued by a handsome prince. She had cut her exceedingly long hair after her rescue, and she fell in love with the prince.

The similarity to her own situation stunned Pelli.

_The fire I nearly perished in was just like that stone castle, and my savior, my prince, was Soren..._

She stood gazing at the tome, unaware of another presence behind her.

"Uh, Pelli, it's me."

Her gizzard quivered reassuringly at the sound of his voice.

"Hello, Soren. What brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing. What were you reading?"

"I just finished a story about King Arthur and his noble knights. I think it is my new favorite story."

Soren's eyes flashed as he looked at her.

"That is my favorite story too! I am glad you enjoyed it. What is that open book right there?"

"It's a story about an Other who is rescued from a castle by a handsome prince. The way she fell in love with him... it astounds me. I don't know what it would be like to have someone like that in my life..."

Soren's mind was made up, but to actually speak the words was going to be difficult.

"Soren, somehow I feel you came here for a reason. Could you tell me what it is?"

"I-I just wanted to check on you. I have been feeling horrible lately. What about you?"

Her gizzard gave a jerk, a jerk that meant she had to act now.

"I, too, have been feeling down lately, Soren. But I don't know how to fix it. If you don't mind, I-I am going back to my hollow..."

She turned and trotted towards the passage, her mind crushed by the weight of her failure.

_ I blew it! I had the perfect chance to tell him, and I didn't! How will I ever know how he feels?_

Soren steeled his gizzard as she walked away from him, her wings rippling as she moved.

Pelli felt a wing on her shoulder, and she stopped dead in her tracks. "Pelli, wait,"

"Yes, Soren?"

She turned around and gazed into his handsome face.

"You know how you talked about the Other and her prince? How you thought you could never hope to feel that close to another owl, never hope to be in love?"

"Yes. W-what do you mean?"

Pelli's mind screamed, _Oh, no! Here it comes!_

"If you would permit me, I believe I could show you..."

The world seemed to spin wildly to Pelli as his veiled proposal rushed upon her like a great wave.

She felt herself stagger backwards, and Soren quickly broke her fall with his wings.

"Are you okay, Pelli?"

He cradled her soft body, and she peered deep into his glistening eyes.

"Oh, Soren. I would love for you to show me..."

In that moment, both owls felt a new vigor flow through them, the silent signal that a new beginning had dawned.

"I can't believe it, Pelli. I never thought I would reach this moment in my life. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my days with you..."

"Soren, ever since you rescued me from that blaze, I felt something drawing me towards you. I couldn't seem to place it, and now I know that this is what I secretly wanted. I want to live my life with you just the same."

He released her slowly, and the two owls wrapped their wings around each other.

"I love you."

"As do I, Pelli."

The two owls embraced in blissful silence for several minutes. Soren broke the silence and whispered, "Let's go see Boron and Barran..."

* * *

The two monarchs were perched in their private hollow, enjoying a spot of milkberry tea, when they heard talon clicks echo from the tunnel into the hollow. Both owls turned towards the small opening and waited patiently.

"Who could be coming here at this hour, Boron?"

"I do not know, my dear. But it must be important."

Two Barn Owls tentatively stepped into the roomy space, confident smiles on their faces. Pelli spoke first.

"We apologize for disturbing you, Boron and Barran, but we have some news to announce."

"What sort of news, children?"

Pelli stole a glance at Soren, who merely nodded proudly.

"Soren asked to be my mate, and I accepted. We thought we should come to see you."

Boron and Barran glided down from the perch, landing in front of the comparatively tiny Barn Owls.

"It was wise of you to come and see us. We will declare you both lifelong mates, if you wish."

The two Barn Owls answered, "We are ready."

"I, Boron, monarch of Ga'Hoole, acknowledge the marriage of Soren to Pelli. May you both love, and support, each other until your time on Earth ends."

The Queen then declared, "I, Barran, monarch of Ga'Hoole, acknowledge the marriage of Soren to Pelli. I ask Glaux to bless this union, and I ask Glaux to ensure that their future chicks will be healthy and strong."

"Thank you so much, noble monarchs!"

"You are both welcome. Today is the dawn of a new era for two worthy owls, and one that neither of you will soon forget."

Soren had one last pressing question on his mind.

"If I may ask, where are we to stay?"

Both Boron and Barran churred softly at his question.

"Do not worry! Boron and I will find an empty hollow for you and your mate. I will send a messenger to escort you when we have."

"Thank you, once again."

Soren and Pelli left the hollow, a new vigor filling their spirits.

"If you don't mind, dear Pelli, I would like to announce this to the Band."

"Not at all, Soren."

He led her to the hollow he once shared with his three other friends.

He quietly entered, gazing upon the sleeping forms of Twilight, Gylfie, and Digger. Soren paused and whispered into his mate's ear slit.

"I hope they will not be angry with me for waking them."

She replied in the same hushed tone, "Nonsense, dear. They will be_ happy_ for you, not angry with you."

He proceeded to walk slowly over to the side of the hollow and click his talon against it.

Each of the three owls heard a faint noise enter their ear slits. Three pairs of eyes creaked open, seeing two white creatures before them.

"S-Soren, is that you?"

It was Gylfie, who had nearly tumbled from her nest, still half asleep.

"Be careful, Gylfie. It's me. I have important news."

Twilight and Digger soon awoke, drowsily asking, "W-why are you here at this hour, Soren?"

"I have some news to announce. I apologize for waking you all."

Digger and Twilight shuffled from their respective nests and stepped closer to him.

"Go on, dear. Tell them."

An unspoken thought swirled in their heads: _Wait, why did Pelli call him dear? Unless..._

"Digger, Twilight, Gylfie, I am happy to announce that this beautiful owl is my new mate!"

_So that explains it. Well, we all knew it was coming!_

Gylfie shouted,"Way to go, Soren! I knew you could do it!"

Twilight laid a huge wing on him.

"Good job, my friend. You picked a lovely female, if I may say so myself!"

"Twilight, do you have to be so rude to our new guest?"

Gylfie gave him a kick with her tiny talons. Pelli smiled as Soren shrugged sheepishly.

"It's all right, Gylfie. And thank you for the compliment, Twilight."

"We are all very happy for you, Soren. We hope you and Pelli find peace for many seasons to come."

Just then, the Barred Owl messenger poked his head in, staring directly at the new mates.

"Please, follow me. The King and Queen have instructed that I lead you to your new hollow."

He followed Pelli out of the hollow as the Barred Owl began creeping through the trunk maze.

"I will see you guys tonight! Good light!"

They simply waved farewell to Soren as he disappeared around the corner.

The Barred Owl seemed to know his intended destination as he led them higher and higher up the inside of the trunk. He veered sharply to the right into an adjoining passage, continuing all the way until he reached a sharp crook in the dim hallway.

He stopped abruptly and pointed with his wing.

"Here you are. Your hollow is just around that bend, and it has a lovely port hole for viewing the sky."

Soren replied jovially, "Thank you..."

"Glaux bless you both, and good light."

The Barred Owl turned and receded into the gloom, his ashen feathers merging with the darkness.

"You first, dear."

He parted the moss curtain and allowed his mate to slide in. Soren followed in her wake and noticed the two nests that sat towards the back of the room. The room had a small outgrowing wall that divided the rear into two recesses, each of which bore a fresh fluffy nest.

He preened her shortly before they both clambered into the comfy piles of twigs and moss. The slightest sliver of the moon could be seen outside the port, seeming to glow gently as a welcome to the two new mates.

"Good light, dear Pelli."

"Good light, Soren."

The two Barn Owls succumbed to the temptation of sleep after this exchange, and both of them dreamed peacefully as the Earth slowly turned back to face the sun.


	6. A Feather & A Future

**Chapter 6: A Feather & A Future**

It had been a whole moon cycle since Soren and Pelli had become mates. Recently, Soren was happier than he had ever been, but he knew something was missing.

He was sitting with his mate in their hollow after their breaklight meal, the last meal of the day before the Guardians turned in for a restful snooze. He was busy preening her feathers, for their night flight had left them askew.

A nagging thought entered his brain, one he had been pondering profusely.

His mind had been preoccupied with the thought of chicks. _Their _chicks. He desired them, but he was unsure if Pelli felt the same.

He paused in his work and said, "Pelli, I have been thinking..."

"Thinking about what, dear?"

She asked genuinely.

"I have been meaning to ask you about... chicks."

"Oh. Well, I don't know Soren. Having chicks would be a big responsibility, and I am going to be very busy soon, what with my tapping, and studying, and other things..."

"I know, Pelli, but I will always be here to help. Together, we can handle it. I feel our relationship is less than complete without them. I think you want them too, but you don't want to admit it."

"If I didn't know better, I would think you are half snake, Soren!"

He suppressed a churr as she said this.

She continued, "Well, it is true that I have had a longing for chicks, but..."

"If you want, I can go ask someone who has chicks, and get their input."

"No, don't do that, dear. It probably will not be the same for us. Just give me some time to think about it."

He stroked her speckled face with his wingtip.

"Take all the time you need, Pelli. Whatever you choose to do, I will honor that choice."

He led her to her nest before he settled down in his, the comfy moss quickly dragging him under.

"Good light, Pelli. See you this evening..."

"Good light, Soren..."

Both owls soon fell sound asleep as the early sun smiled upon the Island of Hoole.

All too soon, however, Soren was lifted from his cheerful sleep by the dull glare of the fully newed moon beaming into the hollow. He roused himself slowly, engaging in a short preening session. Trotting over to the adjacent recess in the hollow, he saw an empty nest, save for a few tufts of down.

He moved over to the port and saw several owls flying the same direction, towards his left.

"Is it time for tweener already? That is were Pelli must be then, in the Dining Hollow. I must hurry!"

He made his way down to the noisy hollow faster than usual. He peered around intently, spotting a large mass of gray near the back of the room. He walked past the tables of chattering owls, towards that familiar shape that loomed over the other owls' heads.

Twilight boomed, "Look who just woke up! Good thing we saved you a spot. Pelli was wondering why you took so long to get here!"

He slid behind Twilight, scooting in between Pelli and Gylfie.

"I am sorry, dear. I was having a most wonderful dream..."

Pelli churred and gave her mate a playful nudge.

"You don't have to apologize, Soren. I was busy talking with Gylfie about... you know..."

"She was telling me about how she wants chicks. Can I give my opinion on the subject, Pelli?"

She shrugged nonchalantly and replied, "Go ahead, Gylfie."

"I don't see anything wrong with it. I would love to see your chicks, if you decide upon it. I could be their unofficial aunt! What about you, Digger?"

"Hmmm, I have to agree with Gylf. Chicks are a sign of trust between the parents. I think it would turn out to be an interesting experience for you two. The joy of having little ones around far outweighs the effort that is required to raise them. Twilight, any last thoughts?"

"Well, I am not the settling down type. I don't think I have any advice to give about chicks, or love, or... whatever. I was separated from my family right after I hatched, so I do not know what it was like to see how my parents took care of me."

"Nonsense, Twilight! If you took a mate and had chicks, I think you could be a better father than you think!"

Twilight gave a disdainful snort at Digger's remark.

"Well, I thank you for your advice, guys. I will be the first to tell you what me and Pelli have decided."

All of the owls turned and began munching on the delicious roasted vole that Cook had made. Gylfie, Digger, and Twilight finished before Soren and his mate, and as they filed out of the hollow to their respective chaw meetings, their gizzards buzzed with anticipation regarding Soren's report.

They paused just past the entrance of the Dining Hollow and stared at each other proudly.

_I hope they agree to have chicks! I hope we did a good job of convincing them!_

The three owls parted ways, anxious to hear their friend's decision on the matter. Soren downed the last bit of vole and turned to his mate.

"Well, what do you think, Pelli?"

"They made some interesting points, Soren. I will deliberate during your chaw practice. Tonight is the night I will be tapped. When you return from your practice later on, meet me in our hollow. I will tell you my decision then, dear."

"What do you want to be tapped for, Pelli? Do you have any suspicions?"

"I think I will either get Search and Rescue or Navigation. Strix Struma said I am one of her top students. I don't think I did as well in Search and Rescue..."

"Don't worry, dear. No matter which chaw you are tapped for, I am sure you will do a fine job. I was tapped for Weather Interpretation and Colliering, and I had to be taught by Ezylryb. I was kind of upset at first, but now I know I could not have made a better choice myself!"

"That makes me feel better, Soren. Thank you."

"It's what mates are for, right?"

She smiled softly and embraced him with her wings. Soren noticed the hollow was nearly empty, and he didn't want himself, or Pelli, to be late to class. He led her quickly out of the hollow, stopping at a fork in the twisted passage.

"I will meet you in our hollow as soon as I finish the Colliering test I have with Ezylryb."

"Okay, Soren. I hope you do well!"

He waved goodbye to Pelli, before turning away and racing through the dim passage.

_I hope she says yes. Please, Glaux, let her say yes!_

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, Soren breathed a sigh of relief as he turned in the Colliering exam to Ezylryb. Taking the parchment in his mangled left foot, he dismissed Soren with a nod.

Soren walked determinedly to the hollow he shared with Pelli, his gizzard trembling with anticipation.

Peeking inside, he noticed a lovely form hunched over her nest. She seemed to be shaking visibly as he approached from behind.

"Pelli, what is the matter? What did you find in your nest?"

She wheeled around and exclaimed, "Search and Rescue! I got Search and Rescue!"

Soren peered around her and spied a small feather buried in the moss.

"Congratulations, Pelli! It looks like you were picked for the chaw that best fits your talents after all!"

"Too bad I have to deal with Twilight. He can be so boastful sometimes, Soren."

"You will do fine. I guess you will just have to learn to appreciate his personality."

"It is not as easy as it sounds, Soren. I think you already know he can get when he talks about the Orphan School of Tough Learning."

"Indeed, Pelli. He is a strange friend, but a noble one nonetheless. Anyways, what have you decided, dear?"

"Soren, I have thought long and hard about this all day. And I think..."

"Yes, Pelli?"

"I think we should give it a try!"

Soren felt his gizzard give a tiny jump in response. "Really, Pelli? Are you sure?"

"I am completely sure, dear. I see nothing wrong with having new mouths to feed."

"Thank you, Pelli. I knew you would say yes!"

The two owls retreated into their respective nests, but their quivering gizzards made sleeping difficult. They settled into a fitful snooze, a snooze filled with the images of their future chicks dozing peacefully in their nest...

* * *

"What is the verdict, Mrs. P.?"

The blind snake was coiled gently around the three eggs that rested in the moss.

"I can sense you are about to be blessed with three girl chicks, Pelli."

The eggs beneath her slowly rocked in silent confirmation.

"Oh my! Can you believe it, Soren? Three females!"

"It is truly a miracle, Pelli."

The hollow was quite crowded, since the rest of the Band and Otulissa had arrived to witness the birth of Soren and Pelli's first brood.

_This reminds me of the time when I was helping the eggs that would become Soren, Eglantine, and Kludd hatch!_

Soren and Pelli jumped as Mrs. P. shouted, "Oh, I think I just felt an egg tooth break through! They must be ready to hatch!"

The rosy scaled snake slithered excitedly off of the trio of eggs.

Soren and Pelli watched as the rocking motion grew more pronounced. A small speck of yellow pricked the surface of the egg towards the rear of the nest. A web of cracks then appeared on its surface, and it gave one final pronounced shudder.

They all gasped in wonder as a tiny pink blob tumbled from the shattered egg. Soon, the other two eggs followed suit, leaving pale fragments scattered around the periphery of the mossy nest.

"Oh, Soren, look! Mrs. P. was right! Three girls!"

Soren was instantly mesmerized by the small wet forms quivering in the soft pile of down and moss. They would have looked revolting to others, but not to him. A few minutes passed, and the pink blobs were now fuzzy piles of white fluff.

Otulissa stepped up beside Pelli and said excitedly, "What are you going to name them?"

"Oh, no! I haven't come up with any names yet. I am just so happy! I guess I forgot."

Soren led her up to the three balls of down and said, "I will help you, dear. Let's start with this one!"

He motioned with his talon to the chick that had emerged first. She was staring up at them, her little puffy eyes blinking slowly.

"You look so adorable, my little owlet. I shall call you Blythe, after an equally beautiful section of Silverveil."

He turned to Pelli and said, "Now it is your turn!"

Pelli gazed at the next owlet of the three. She seemed to hear a tiny voice that said, "Hi, Mum." She realized that Soren had heard it too.

"Your name will be Bell, just like the sound of your voice, little one."

The chick quivered delightfully in response.

"Now for the last one, Soren."

"Can I name her, Pelli?"

"Of course you can! You are her father, after all!"

He grinned sheepishly and peered down at the remaining female. Soren had to hold her back with one wing as she tried to escape from the nest.

"Whoa, please be careful, daughter. I think your name should be Sebastiana, or Bash for short."

"I like it, dear. You did a wonderful job."

Digger and Gylfie sidled up beside them and smiled at the three chicks.

"Oh, look how fuzzy they are, Digger! Bell's face almost matches Soren's, and the speckles on Blythe's facial disk look just like Pelli's! Congratulations, Soren! You have three adorable chicks now!"

"Thank you, Gylfie. You can be their imaginary aunt, if you want. And Digger can be their uncle!"

Digger stared up in surprise at Soren.

"Really? Okay, Soren, if that is what you want, then I will do it!"

Otulissa and Twilight each said their congratulations before leaving the hollow. Digger and Gylfie soon followed.

"Me and Digger are going now, Soren. We will come back and visit after chaw practice!"

"Okay, guys. Bye!"

He turned to Pelli and gazed into her flickering eyes.

"I am going to rest, Pelli. I am so tired from all the excitement!"

"Okay, dear. I will be right here with Bell, Bash, and Blythe. I will see you when you wake up."

"Okay, Pelli."

She made sure he had fallen asleep before returning to the nest. All three chicks were now making shrill noises and moving about.

"I am Glaux blessed to have such lovely children. I can't wait to see them after they have fledged!"

Pelli called Mrs. P. to come watch them, since she had grown drowsy as well.

"I will watch over them, Pelli. Don't you worry one bit!"

"Thank you, Mrs. P. Thank you so much..."

Pelli soon joined Soren in a pleasant snooze, both owls reveling over the three little bundles of joy they had brought into the world. Both of their gizzards were pulsing with joy as they slept.

It was a silent reverence for the miracle that had come true for two very special Barn Owls in the Great Ga'Hoole Tree on the Island Of Hoole...


End file.
